Nothing More, Nothing Less
by BeyondBravory
Summary: After saving a dog, Raine finds herself joining class 1-a in training to become heroes. Questions arise when her quirk matches a missing student. Raine sets out to find answers with the help of various MHA students. SI, Self-insert. Possible Pairing. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION, will be renewed and updated)
1. Chapter 1

Hello!I just started watching MHA, and love it! idk if their will be a pairing, but let me know what you think! I'm open to help rewriting and ideas! This is just something fun so I don't go insane during college.

\- BB

—

Today, I couldn't focus on my criminal justice courses.

I been staring out the window of my classroom for the last 30 minutes. Watching the rain hit against the window, and the window blowing back the bare branches. It was a dreadful day, and made me wish I had a coffee. Class was just an overview of whats been going on this week, and encouragement of completing an extra credit assignment. I love the concept of social bond theory, and how everything is impactful upon the outcome of deviant behavior, but I mentally couldn't pay attention.

I picked this degree I guess because all the anime and comics I read, thriving on the idea of justice and superheroes. One thing that bother me was that the main person always thrives after being bullied (especially for years). For the villain, enter dramatic backstory here, they either reform through friendship or turn towards the dark side even more. I guess I wanted to understand more in depth, why villains do what they do.

One anime, _My Hero Academia,_ was becoming a stress release watch from my studies. It had a lot of the basic concepts that I liked about action animes, and easily can contribute theory to the story line. Super powers (Quirks) would be amazing, but trying to identify how the power, and how it is formed really can be hard to be creative. You could tell on my notes that I doodled too much about it. I think it might be a reason I can't get a good grade on test, cause I been spacing out too much…

The teacher dismissed us early today. My gray eyes shifted from the window, and to my bare notebook. Leaning my head down, I fixed hair up into a messy bun on top of my head. Standing up I fix my large sweater over my hips. Then doubling the scarf that loosely hanging around my neck, I was prepared for the cold of early winter.

 _What does it take to be a real hero?_

Walking to the bus stop, I thought about re watching season one of MHA to digest the actions and maybe write about it for extra credit. Maybe not, maybe just end up doodling more, eatting a pint of cookie dough icecream while cuddling my dog. I shuffled the playlist on my iPhone and popped headphones in to listen to Orange Range in the feeling of nostalgia come over me. I used to listen to them forever when Bleach first aired.

Barking. Over the blasting headphones, I felt a sensation of intensity come over me. Flight or Fight.

I turned my eyes to see a dog in the middle of the street. I couldn't help but stop. None of the cars stopping to help the dog. It was barking furiously, and slowly moving. My heart drop, this could of have been Pistachio (my love of my life), this is someone pet. My legs shook watching. Each car go by, the dog getting closer to hit.

I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't courageous enough...

My legs started to move fast towards the dog, than I ever could run. I heard cars honking over the song No Future by Ayumi Hamasaki that blasted into my ears. My body was starting to feel tingly, like the circulation was being cut off and the pins and needles feelings started to overwhelm me.

 _What does it take to be a hero?_

My face was being licked. The tingling sensation lingered but it was bearable enough to feel again. I was holding the most idiotic dog in the world in my arms. But everything was different. A group of people stopped to asked if I was ok, " that quirk was something!"

Quirk?

I looked up.

The people were animated, straight up anime. The dog licked my face again, and I got up dusting off my legging with one hand and holding the collar of the dog in the other. One person, dressed in police uniform started to question the commotion. "Miss is this your Dog?" He asked slowly.I frowned, "No, I just saved him from Being dog ground beef." I stated,handing over the dog. The police officer thanked me, and then looked at the time.

"The exams are about to start, is that why your here?"

Exams, quirks, anime. Holy shit. No flipped way. I nodded and started walking towards a giant building young students were walking towards.

This can't be real, I must be in a coma.

My Hero Academia.

The tingling sensation in my body began to swell again, I felt myself internally panic. I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation. Was this a quirk? Or just me passing out? Because denial was so much easier than accepting reality. Opening up my eyes everything was vibrating, slow down to seconds.

I walked down the long walking path to the entrance and frowning. Was this a quirk? Am I speeding up my atoms to become faster or am I making everyone slower... why didn't I read more DC comics about the Flash.

… how..

is .. this POSSIBLE!?

I felt my body tingles stop with a slight numbing after effect began. This is where the entrance exam was going to take place. This is where everyone was meeting… where's the bathroom.

I notice a sign quickly For the ladies room. I walked pass a bird headed girl and alien green girl, my heart was pounding against my chest.

When I looked in the mirror I was normal. My dyed hair looked like black cherry velvet, my clothing was the same… maybe a bit more dramatic with the scarf. My gray eyes were big, my Marilyn Monroe mole was dominant. My chest… even under a sweater, can be tell it was hefty. I had an hourglass figure that I never had before… my face paled. I definitely wasn't the mousy wide-hip, mid 20 year old closet otaku.

I was an anime thot.

I felt my stomach fill up with bile, as I become anxious. This couldn't be happening. The pins and needles started to cover my body as I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. A girl came out of the stall, before I could look up I knew who it was, Ochaco Uraraka..."Are you doing ok? You look pale. Exam nerves?" I appreciated her asking but I think being turned into an anime character, and all was going to be a bit overwhelming.

She was starting to slow down and she snapped her fingers. I felt my nerves calm down.

"I know You! Your the American Transfer student from the school near mine!" I couldn't help but feel relief to the backstory this comatose dream had for me. I nodded, looking at her. Why couldn't I be a cute brown hair girl like her.

"I'm Raine."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the favorites and following the Story. Hope everyone had a great holiday (for those who celebrate turkey day).

-BB

—

 _Prove yourself_

I walked with the gravity quirk girl, fixing my scarf around my neck and notice a few stares. I glance around thehallway full of students and felt sick to my body started to become pins and needles again and I tried to focus on listening to my surroundings. Focus.

While sitting down the fanboy voice of Izuku was breaking the surface as the dj-what's his name-started to talk.I had to agree, it was annoying and glad that what's his face- glasses engine calves guy- what's his name? Tenya right?

The engine quirk boy stood up questioning the teacher and yellin at Deku. I couldn't help but laugh, and hold my hands to my mouth. I felt eyes on me and the glasses eyed boy on me.

"This isn't a laughing matter! This is our future!" Tenya demanded and sat down. I glance back at Izuku, he was ashamed and staring down. I stared down Tenya, and then looked at my grade card. My name was on their, my age, a random school… but.. how is this possible?I was placed in the same city exam as Bakugo. He'll get the highest score… but maybe I Can get some hero points.. he'll bound to have some people ending up getting hurt.

Everybody was moving out of the room when I was staring down in thought. I got up and followed everyone. Girls and boys were going to locker rooms to change into workout clothing. I frowned and looked at the locker room. Was there a locker with my name on it?

Guess what! I found it. Setting my backpack in, their was a package inside the locker. Sports clothing! I grinned and changed into a pair of black Capri workout pants, two sports bra, black tank top, dark yellow top with a gray jacket.. I checking my chest with a few jumps I was satisfied enough with the lack of bounce. I pulled my scarf around my neck, and stretched.

Dramatic scarf is perfect. A statement piece, and symbolism of hiding emotions or intent.

I followed everyone out to the city I was placed in. I breathed out, and sigh. Was this really happening? An exam? A physical exam? Where I never been able to make two miles in 18 minutes? I stretched my legs in detest trying to fake my excitement.

Wait.. I'm… really fast right? How do I even describe the quirk. I know.. that when I feel nervous, anxious… maybe it like "being on point"? That's right, fight or flight… Thank you Porter teaching us about stressors.

I pushed my way to the front of the group. If this was a dream, why not make it fun? I glance and saw the explosion quirk boy. His eyes expressed the ultimate goal of winning this. I felt the pins and needles cover my body… no.

Why be in the front. Why was I wanting to be competitive. The announcement to stop wasting time commence and I stood there being pushed around as the student push through towards the city.

I wanted the hero points right? I have to let them get to the point of saving.

—-

I was out of breathe for the whole event. I was able to save at the most eight people from major injury. The adrenaline in my veins allowed me to stay in consent quirk mode, but once the alarm went off to end, I couldn't stop, till I dropped to the ground. My legs numbed due to the quirk.

A few people asked if I was ok, and I quickly denied that I was .Two robot came over put my on a stretcher. If Deku was able to get in, maybe I could too. That makes it three people from the main storyline that I met… was I destined for me to be in 1-a? Or just be a Coincidence?

The nurse's room was quiet, I waited for the sickening cure of a kiss from the nurse. Maybe I didn't need it, I felt my fingertips coming back.

"You and the boy defiantly need to learn how to control your powers better."

The old lady came over and sat down in the seat beside me. "I think… I'm ok now." I can feel my toes now. Maybe my atoms are just coming back, or stop vibrating… whatever this quirk was. The nurse kiss my head lightly and smile. "You'll heal up fine girly"

I waited for more of my body be able to move, and got up from the bed. I glanced over to see Deku in full bandages groaning in pain. All Might was talking to him and then notice me after a few seconds. I swear he had a confused look on his faces, never thought meeting him in his weak form would be a bit scary.

Do I just leave now? No more awkward first meetings please!

After leaving the nurse room,I went back to the locker room and took a shower. Everyone was gone. I traced the tattoos that graced my wrist. 'Chose' _,_ on my left. _'Life'_ On my right wrist. If I'm a high schooler would it be ok to show these? I mean their cheesy and small, but they meant a lot to me. For when times got a bit on the rough side… I shook my head in attempt to get out those dark thoughts.

After the shower, I looked in the mirror, towel draped over my shouldersl. I couldn't help but notice the animation quality and how pretty I was. Nothing like the old me. I'm allowed to be vain right? Flat stomach, thinner legs... I could wear dresses all the time without feeling anxious about it!

I switched back into my normal clothing, a small smile at the previous thought. The first thing I notice was that my backpack was heavier. I pulled out a few books and a pencil bag that I never had before. Sitting on the bench I looked inside the pencil pouch, and curiosity killed the cat. A key, pack of gum, and a small address book.

I looked at the address book, my face paled when I notice it definitely was my handwriting. I flipped through the pages and sigh. Nothing. Was this world playing a sick joke on me?

I fixed my sweater and scarf and headed out.

"You young miss are talented!"

The booming voice of All Might made its assault on my ears. I look up at the tall muscular man. His smiling was almost sickening. "Ah thank you sir…" I said awkwardly a bit unnerved. Didn't I mention I didn't want any awkward meeting!? I mean he was the number one hero, why would he have waited around for me?

He gave me a thumbs ups in encouragement.

I glance at the geeky muscle hero and then gave him a peace sign in attempt to mock his positive vibe. "You do your best All Might!" I think his heart stop. He was staring down, dramatic shadow over his face holding his big smile even bigger. How is that possible!?

"I will!"

gee can't he tell I was being sarcastic there? I walked out of the building as I looked for my phone. Did I drop it when saving the dog? I frowned and looked around for someone to save me from looking at a map and getting confused. Thankfully, Tenya was talking to a few students. Maybe I can get in his good side, and he's very reliable person to know how to direct people.

"h hey!"

Tenya looked at me with a sharp looks "Your the student who's fast right?" He said suddenly, a sharp look in his eye. Dramatic stare. Great. "Not that fast, I'm sure you could out beat me anyday..." I said, rubbing my neck sheepishly. "I'm still getting used to this area.. which way would I go to get to this address." I asked, showing him the address. Tenya looked and quickly explained the route how I would give there, using handmovement to emphasis important stops. I nodded, and thank him. "Thank you for your help!" I said, walking away with a sigh. Interaction complete.


	3. Chapter 3

_Give me victory or give me ..._

The apartment building that was written down wasn't something I Expected. It wasn't far for the academy, a bus away, but it was a bit run down… the land lady greeted me as if she knew me..." welcome back~ I kept your place just how you like it." She said handing me a set of key.

When I walked up the stairs to the second floor and open the door and a dramatic puff of dust blew everywhere. The old lady (hag) lied.

Setting my bag down by the doorway, I left the door wide open. Taking my shoes off and putting on some durange bunny house slippers on I walked through the place. Was someone playing a joke on me? Like is the big man above messing around with me? Like did he just go "Ye shall go into thy anime and I shall provide you needs of background history, but lol here's a dusty apartment to build character. " I open up the curtains and the dust could be seen in the light.

I covered my mouth and coughed. Thank god I don't have asthma.

It was a small apartment, like those Korean apartment shown on YouTube . The living room was small, the kitchen was on the left of the entrance. There was a wall between living room and 'bedroom' thankfully. The bathroom was decent a small toilet and bath shower combo.

I searched for cleaning supplies, with no luck. After a while I did find the other cleaning supplies and the cleaning itself wasn't so bad. Dust came up with ease, and vacuuming was decent. While mopping the floor I stopped. This was my own place? I smiled for a moment of this independence. Before I lived with my overbearing military sister and now, I lived by myself… the only downfall was that my dog wasn't here…

I sigh as I remember that and finished cleaning. I shut the door and placed my backpack in the little closet beside the door.

The apartment was a bit strange. No photos in the entirety of the place. The bedroom was plain, with a dead cactus by the bedroom window. The fridge was bare and only a few bags of spicy ramen in the cupboard with a few packets of tea. My stomach grumble as I stare blankly at the emptiness. Did I even have money for food? I went back to my backpack to figure this out.

Why would I be sent here without money. Maybe I'm embodied the parallel universe me? But why is everything so Dusty? My wallet in my bag was gone, I mentally slapped myself. Right I was saving money…

I sat down on the couch and frowned. Looking at the empty walls, the only

thing present was a small cabinet with a tv on top. I stared at the cabinet for a bit longer and got up and pulled out the drawers. If I was a wallet where would I be? If I was living alone and a wanna be superhero… Feeling for the top of the cabinet I found a duct tape down wallet.

Pulling it out was like a scene spy movie.

Inside the wallet was money, lots of it. Apparently other me didn't like cards. There was an only a card with a phone number on it, turning it over it was blank.

Odd.

—

I ended up eating the ramen and watching the news last night. I can feel a strain on my energy when I woke up in the morning. Maybe I need to eat more food to sustain my quirk?

After a quick shower, I looked in the closet and found mostly dresses and shoes. My Eyes sparkle, Mori fashion. I couldn't help be in awe with the collection, and awkwardly emotional about it. I never was able to feel confident in this fashion back in my world. or have the body to pull it off.

I manage to find an outfit to go shopping in.  /c/alternative-fashion/page/item/mori-girl-kei/j0EP_YqfoIDz0ZeY5oqY73LNzjaVaarQJ#media-2dc9078a

I tossed the hat aside and pulled a purse off a hook and left without a second thought.

—-

The grocery shopping itself was pretty decent. I manage to buy essentials and snacks. A nice boy helped me get exact change out due to not understanding the money and he handed me his number after the interaction. I couldn't help but smile and walk way.

That never happen to me before…

What was I going to do for one whole week. That's when the results come out for the academy. Walking back I stopped and ordered a ice cream cone. I haven't pumped into any of the other students yet, which was a relief. But the people around here were amazing, quirks and all. As I waited for my icecream I felt a cold chill go down my back.

I turned to notice that Shoto Todokori was waiting not far from me. Was he getting icecream too?

I couldn't believe this, there still a lot of time before the sport event that switched his personality … I felt my body become tingles as I reached out for the cone from the stand. As soon as my fingers grasp the cone it exploded into a mess. I felt my throat tighten as I apologized to the owner, I can feel my face burn with embarrassment. The owner blamed it on his own quirk as he handed me another cone. I bowed apologetic fashion and fix the grocery bags in my other hand.

I glance at the icy hot boy who had a glimmer of annoyance on his face.

I apologize and walked on taking a bite. I pouted, great he's going to think..I'm completely incompetent if we meet again… which will most likely happen...

—-

Getting back to the apartment I put away everything and washed up. Maybe it has to do with molecules… cause everyone here has a power but it's really specific or what not? What if I got into the academy and I get kicked out first day?

I looked down at the stupid bunny slippers and sigh.

Was I too focus on the icecream and IcyHot that I pushed power into my hand to accelerate the molecules? I groan and rub my neck in frustration. I wasn't a physics major, the only physics I knew were based off of a basic collision investigation class... which was really basic. .

For the next week this was going to be my goal. Figuring this Quirk out.

—

 _One week later_

The letter came in the mail and the projector acceptance was pretty amazing. All Might went on to how it good to be heroic but following instructions was important.

"Sometimes we can't always focus on saving people. We have to focus on the mission also…" blah blah. I stared intensely as he went on.

when it finally ended I sigh in relief.

This was it. I was going to become a hero. With what I learned in a short week, I'm sure I'll pass those stupid test that dry eyes tested everyone with. I felt my stomach turn at the thought of having to interact with class 1-a. I pushed the quirk to my fingertips and swirled the liquid in my cup fast. At Least I have some control.

—

 _Day one: suck it up_

The uniform was super cute. I pulled over the sweater vest and smiled at the achievement of making my chest smaller. I checked myself in the mirror before heading out to the bus.

The ride wasn't long and the pathway to the school was full of students. I followed the map and fixed my hair up in a high ponytail. This was going to be fun right? The first person I notice was Tenya, I decided he was the go to guy for questions. His answering reminded me of my sister which soothed my nerves a bit.

"Hey!" I called out walking over, he stopped and looked at me. "Ah.. Miss…" "Dryden." I stated, "what class did you get in?" I asked politely, walking beside him. "I got int 1-a for the heroes course." He said a his chest puffed up his chest in pride. Show off, I smile with a small laugh. Fake it till you make it! "Me too. Let the fastest person be number one! Which is me." I said as we walked through the threshold of the classroom. Tenya gave me a stare down, "arrogance doesn't look good on you." He stared blankly at me after then a small smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth. . I felt myself wince in pain. Burn.

"Your funny." Was all that I could muster out before sitting by the window away from Tenya. I think that was the most bold thing I ever said.

"Your in my seat."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the review! I always accept feedback, questions, ideas ect! I been busy with last week of projects and finals that are coming up!I'm so done with college :( HMU_

 _Love-BB_

—-

Great, it was 'Kaachan'.

I felt my stomach turn as he stared me down, unnerving red eyes blazing. "So move your America ass off it." He clearly stated, with a spiteful tone. I heard a few mumbles in the class about how rude he was being. I usually would say something, I mean I was in my 20s before all of this… I knew how to handle situations… or avoid them…

I felt memories of high school creeping back into the back of my mind.

 _Don't back down_

The only thing I felt was right was just pulling out a book and start to read. I think the best solution to this was to ignore him. He could sit anywhere, one behind me or the one in front of me. But he wanted the seat where...well it did have a nice view of the court yard area…

Be more assertive, god dammit I had a super power now! The personal struggle must have reflected on my face cause it pissed him off more.

"Are you stupid, I said move." The sandy blonde slam his hand on the table. I refocused my grey eyes on the kanji in front of me. How exactly can I read this now? It like a google translator was inside my head. "You shouldn't be yelling in the classroom! Or at a girl!" Tenya rushed over to be the hero of this situation. Kaachan looked at him and sat down behind me with his feet on the desk, in a power move over Tenya.

I glanced up, "Tenya, thank you for making him stop." I gave him a small smile, and I think his face went red a little. "Of course , if he would not put his feet down!" Tenya started a heated argument with the explosive quirk boy now.

I looked at the door as Izuku came through the door. Making Tenya stop and holler ass over to him in a explosion about the entrance exam. I can feel Bakuto eyes staring holes into the back of my skull.

I had won the battle but he was for sure going to win the war.

I watch the interaction, and then gravity girl came in behind him. I can still feel the push of Kaachan's desk into the back of my chair. He wasn't amused, it leaked off him like a bad aura.

Enter the hero known as EraserHead.

I watched the whole coming out of a sleeping bag was a bit of a overwhelming sight. Like a giant yellow caterpillar wiggling it way out of its cocoon. After introductions, we were sent to the field for the test. I walked with the girls to the locker room, and felt out of place. Alot of them were talking to each other, and Ochaco walked beside me talking about how excited she was to be in the course.

I knew these girls from what the anime presented. Quirks and everything. I wanted to be assertive and make friends but the lingering reclusive nature I spun in college clung to me like a straight jacket. Transfering to a new college across the country wasn't bad till the loneliness hits you. Living off campus didn't help either.

"Raine what is it like where your from?" She asked, looking at me with a cheerful smile. Invisible girl waved her glove hands excitedly, "I bet you lived in a fashionable city! Your scarf is so cute!" I looked at the two, and the other girls started to join in. "What's your quirk" "What school did you go too."

The locker room was full of questions, and laughter after that. I tried to answer the questions the best I could and ask about where so and so got something that was cute, or common quirk questions I read about.

Maybe this wasn't going to be like college.

We joined the boys on the field, which was pretty nice, anything nicer than I ever seen in my lifetime.

I was waiting amongst the students, and then the demonstration by Bukago throwing the baseball began the trials. I stared in amazement of the explosive power being the throw, flames and all. Like a close up firework show. People in the class were excited. I glanced over at Icy Hot, and he had the most blank look on his face. I tried not to laugh, which gave Tenya a moment to shoot me a 'control yourself' look.

Aizawa was staring at me, "You, with the scarf, you and Tenya are supposedly fastest in the group. Go and see who wins." Tenya looked at me and nodded, "This will be a great opportunity then." My eyes refocused and walked up to the racing line next to the glasses boy. I glanced at him, and tried to focus on how to win. It wasn't second nature to me yet on how this whole quirk thing work. I knew that Tenya wouldn't be able to make it to third gear, due to the limited range..3.04 seconds was time… I don't want to draw attention…so maybe a little but over his.

I felt the tingles in my toes and balls of my feet. Aizawa was getting impatient, "Are you ready or not Dryden!" he yelled. Tenya looked at me as I took my shoes off. It must have been a sight to see as I did this. I heard mumbles about this being a good race. I refocused on my toes and nodded, as Aizawa blew the whistle.

I felt myself run right beside Tenya, I was able to accelerate the speed of pushing off when I ran. Unlike the time when I first arrived here, my nerves got the best of me, making me go into complete speed mode. When I left that day I wondered why there was scorch marks on the ground. Due to adrenaline and being healed, I wasn't able to notice.

3.09 was my score.

I sat down right after, my feet felt like they were going to fall off, and I looked back to see why. There was indents in the dirt where my toes connected with the ground. The toes themself looked red and swollen. Tenya held his hand out, "That was an admirable race." I took a breathe, and gave him a thumbs up as I tried to recover my breathe. I got up after a moment to rejoin the others. I tried to focus on my injury, maybe I could accelerate healing, but all I got was numbness. I retrieved my shoes and pulled on my shoes gingerly.

"That's a stupid quirk you have, what's the point if you can't use it without hurting yourself." Bokuto stated, as he looked at the other students race. Why did I stand next to him? " Well, when you go at high speeds, without acceleration immunity you get hurt. That why we have people who design suits right?" I questioned him.

Bokuto gave me a sneer and we continued on to the other trials.

Aizawa was watching me like a hawk for most of the test, like he did with Izuku. He didn't use his powers on me like he did on Izuku, but I think I expressed self-control immediate before Izuku. Aizawa knew I was holding back, but I folded my cards before anything could happen.

When Izuku display his control throw the baseball trial, it was amazing to watch Aizawa in action. I wasn't on a set of some superhero movie, I was living it.

I glanced at Bakuto getting angry at Izuku throw.

I grabbed his arm out of instinct. "Don't make an idiot of yourself." I stated, "Getting angry will not help you succeed in anything. Plus, you can crush him like a bug, but maybe that bug has a purpose." I stated. Bakuto gave me the most bizarre crazed look, maybe a mix between 'I'll kill you too," and "How the fuck you read my mind". I let go as Aizawa snapped at Bakuto to get back in line, and continue the trial.

At the end of the tests, I can feel an overlaying hunger overcome me. My body felt weak, and I could barely see straight. The class was waiting patiently as we waited for the ranking, discussion amongst themselves of who was going to be on the bottom. My least favorite person was complimenting on how I looked amazing doing the exams, you guessed it, Mineta. I felt a shadow of cringness come over me as I nodded thanks, and stepped to the side. Mina laughed and nudged me to say she agreed about him being perverted. I couldn't help but smile.

When I looked over at the main character, Izuku finger was more disgusting in person than in the anime. Shit, he noticed me looking at him. He walked over to my spot, Mina scooted away to go talk with someone else. Tenya was glancing over in interest, because he is the true number one fan of Izuku. I mentally laughed.

" , what would you call your quirk?" He asked, "Ah Raine is fine." I said quickly, the only time I was called was when I helped out in childcare in a child care protection facility. Izuku seem to go red with this, and nodded. Tenya came over and nodded in agreement. "It's a form of acceleration isn't it?" He asked, joining the conversation I notice the other students were listening in, turning their head to our small group conversing.

Before I could answer, the scores were posted.

I came in 15.

I signed in relief at the ranking, it help my ideals of how i wanted to be presented within the class. Not top 5, or 10. Perfect middle almost. I sighed in relief. Aizawa announced it was a fake that no one was going home, and I laughed out loud this time. "You know the whole time too didn't you?" Momo asked. I nodded, and I felt the groans of the other students. We were all excused to go home. I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

 _Your time will come._

Bakuro held me back as everyone followed into the building to go to their respected locker rooms. I frowned as the grip of his hand was getting tighter with every second. "You and Izuku are trying to fuck with me right. Your in on that little bug plan aren't you."

Cool you shit, bro.

I sigh, grabbing onto his arm that clenched my own. "I don't know Izuku, or you. I can feel that your developing strain, and inturn will cause you to go down the road of deliquency...I don't want that to happen so I stopped you." I stated, I didn't have the energy to fight back. His clench got tighter, "I WILL be a HERO. If your going to be a problem, and be in my way of becoming a hero I will make sure to end you too." He let go of my arm. I wince as a bruise started to form already. I stared at his back as he walked towards the building.

"The only problem here is that you can't admit that Izuku has a chance to surpass you!"

I regretted saying it as soon as it came out of my mouth. I wasn't screaming at a television or a laptop anymore. This was a 'person' in front of me with some serious anger issues, and explosive powers. A bad mix.

Before Bakuto could lay a explosive punch to my face, the towering body of All Might stood between us.

"I will talk to , go ahead and go home young Bakuto!" his booming voice announced, and Bakuto stubbornly gave me a "I'll kill you too" look and left.

I fell to my knees in distress, and tiredness. " we do not allow student to fight or provoke...I will let it slip this time, but please make sure to take care of yourself first!" he said, helping me stand. I nodded, "All Might thank you for saving me…" All Might gave a bigger, prouder smile. He produced a energy bar from his pocket, "Here you this will give you energy. It seems like you need food to stabilize intake and outtake for your quirk." I thanked him and ate the bar slowly.

"I do need you to answer a quick question, do you remember what happened three years ago?"

I stopped in mid bite, three years ago?

Nothing in the anime prepared for me to answer that question. I mean he got in a fight with All for One right, or was it someone else.. But...three years ago was never explicitly explained...or every was.

"I don't remember…" All Might laughed loudly, "Of course, I should have expected now, go home and rest young Dryden!" All Might waved and started to walk away, steam from his body in a dramatic exit. I frowned, maybe I needed to do some digging. Was he giving me a clue? For what?

I continued my internal questioning as I went and changed back into my clothing and headed home for the day. Almost all of the students had already went home by the time I was walking to the bust station. The energy bar that All Might gave me did increase my energy level, but it didn't help the fact I hurt all over. As I was walking I notice two people in front of me I never expected to see so early in the anime.

But then again, this wasn't a anime anymore, this was 'real' life. I wasn't a main character and I wasn't following the script that was set out.

The two were indeed two of the famous big three. Mirio Togata and Tamaki Amajiki. I couldn't help be in awe, and feel my face blush as I stared at the back of the head of the two. Maybe it was because they were older, and their quirk concepts were so cool. But I admired the two, and couldn't help but fan-girl internally. I stopped my staring when Tamaki glanced back at me with a look of mixed emotion, shocked and distressed. His posture started to become inverted, and this caused Mirio to look towards me in reaction.

I turned the corner before I could see Mirio face. Did I really make Tamaki become anxious? I shook my head and got on the bus.

What a way to end the day...


End file.
